Silences
by aya-kun
Summary: quiet moments that are cherished


Disclaimer: don't own La Corda. Though I wish to own this couple, so they could just get on past the I-don't-know-my-feelings part and start with the fluff! XD

Enjoy. :)

---

Of Feelings and Of Silence*

---

Kaho was trying not to fidget in her dress, nor give in to the impulse of removing her heels. _When will I learn? _Sighing, Kaho scanned the crowd and couldn't help but admire the many socialites and famous people that occupied the scene. Shimizu had pointed out some of them before excusing himself to leave and talk with a known cello player. Kaho had giggled at the look of the female cellist's face. Shimizu had his happy face on. And frankly, when he smiled like that, Kaho wasn't surprised that the cellist had blushed.

She'd arrived at the party with Fuyuumi-chan who had been kind enough to offer her a ride. Strangely, Amou was with her. It seemed that even the reporter had been invited to Len, no, Tsukimori-kun's birthday party. Kaho had shaken her head at her mentally calling Tsukimori by his first name. Surely it was an imposition. _Although, if I just don't say it out loud, then it would be fine...Wouldn't it?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a waiter inquiring if she would like refreshment. _I've never had champagne. Hmm, why not?_ Kaho smiled and accepted a glass, holding firmly on the delicate stem. The waiter left and Kaho decided it was time to quit being a wallflower. She began roaming the room for her friends. Fuyuumi-chan had confirmed to her that the other past concour participants had been invited, as well as Ousaki-sempai and Kanazawa-sensei. Amou had remarked that if it was Len's doing, inviting them all, then Tsukimori-kun must've become more social now. That idea had grown closer to truth when the three girls had spotted Mori and Tsukimori's accompanist mingling with the crowd.

_More social, huh?_ It was true that Len had become less of a loner and that, what with their times spent together, it really made her happy. As Kaho passed by the table that was designated as the gift area, she consciously held onto the strap of her purse. Her bag contained her own gift to Len but after seeing the pile of expensive looking packages (along with envelopes that surely didn't hold a greeting card, if that), she wasn't sure she wanted to give it to him anymore. Moving on quickly, Kaho took a sip of her champagne and started scanning the room once more.

_She came._

Len had been passively going through the motions expected of him by everyone. Well, maybe not all. His own parents' certainly didn't want him to be acting like some guest speaker accepting thanks and well wishes from his audience after making a speech. In fact, they didn't even expect that much from him. His birthday was meant to be enjoyed. But since the days that he began observing the guests more closely as a child, he'd known they never came for him. Being the son of a famous pianist and violinist didn't give one much experience with sincerity. It wasn't often. But he'd gotten used to it. At least there remained some few sincere well wishers. People he himself admired, if at different degrees.

But this year was different. Certainly, there were still those same guests who weren't there for him, and though there did come those few who did, this year, there were additions to that latter group. Len was reluctant to admit it aloud, but he was grateful his mother had broached the subject of inviting the concour participants and any others who had been involved. He might not ever have had the courage to give an invitation.

When Fuyuumi-chan had come to greet him, he'd been informed by Amou, who was with her, that Kaho had been with them but seemed to have gone off somewhere. Len had no chance to remain where he was should Kaho decide to follow where Fuyuumi and Amou had stood to greet him. Well-meaning, if lacking in proper sincerity, well wishers had come and he'd been passed along to greet the other guests and say thanks for their attendance however much he wished they'd never come at all. He hated being a gate through which more than half of these people were willing to sweeten him up enough to open the path to his parents.

When finally he had spotted Kaho she had been accepting champagne from one of the waiters. A young man, who, Len had observed, was taking in more than his fill of Kaho. _Kahoko_, he mentally called out, not minding in the least that he'd called her name, albeit not out loud. Len looked more closely at her. She was dressed in a peach and gold sleeveless dress that hugged her chest tightly before flaring into a soft ensemble of two-layered fabric that ended just above her knees. Len had taken in the fact that she'd once again worn heels. _And_ that after some time she'd began her slow descent from walking straight to limping.

He sighed. _Kahoko_…

As she passed by the table laden with the gifts, Len lost sight of her among the many heads and shoulders of his guests. Unable to quickly end the conversation with the guests who'd just then, descended upon him, Len gave them a bit more of his time before he finally saw an opportunity and excused himself. Casually, he headed over to where he'd seen Kaho last. Looking around, he saw the doors leading to the garden. Acting on a hunch, Len walked through those doors and prepared himself for the soon to be meeting of himself and Kaho.

The gardens were beautiful and the lawn so manicured, Kaho wasn't worried about any of the grass scratching her legs. It did tickle her toes though as she walked over the grass and headed for a shaded spot. Even in the moonlight, Kaho had felt self-conscious. All the guests she'd passed by on her way had been dressed elegantly and more importantly (though she didn't quite understand why it was so), they were all in groups of two or three. Mostly two. And it didn't take much more than a female giggle and twinkling of eyes for her to understand what they must've been doing or were planning to do here outside anyway.

Kaho lightly skipped on some stepping-stones that led to one of the larger trees and a sitting area not too far from it. She really should go back. She hadn't even greeted Len yet, chickening out when it seemed she would be alone in doing so. Why'd she suddenly have to go to the lavatory anyway? Kaho sighed. She brought out the package containing her gift. Saying a greeting wasn't supposed to be hard. They were simple enough words. "Happy birthday, Len-kun," she murmured as she stood underneath the canopy of leaves.

"Thank you...Kahoko-san." Kaho's eyes grew wide and her back stiffened in surprise. "Though I think you're meant to face the person to whom that greeting is meant for," Len was saying as Kaho looked over her shoulder before self-consciously turning around to face him.

He waited. She repeated softly to his face, or maybe his chin, "H-happy birthday, Len-kun."

"Better," he said. Kaho's eyes narrowed. It wasn't her fault she was so nervous. Since _he_ was the cause, she was half tempted to just spill it all out and be done with it. And maybe, maybe not, give her gift. It took Kaho a while to register what he'd said. She gaped at him. He raised a brow. She'd called him by his first name. Twice! And...And...Kaho closed her mouth and her eyes weren't wide open anymore. _And he'd called me by mine._

Before she could stop herself, Kaho said, "Say it again."

"Better?"

Kaho shook her head. And then, blushing, she said, "Before that."

Len raised his brow. "Though I think you're meant to-"

Kaho huffed. He smirked at her. He knew exactly what she'd asked for but something in him knew that teasing (something they both knew he didn't do everyday...if ever) was a lot more fun. He'd slipped when he'd called her..."Kahoko...-san."

She'd grown distracted with his grin. He looked so good with it, why didn't he smile more? Her staring nearly made her miss his words. "It's...It's okay not to add -san," Kaho said, blushing to the tips of her hair. She was sure she looked like a tomato. She unconsciously tightened her grip on the gift.

"Kahoko." She looked up him. He smiled. "You're crushing my gift." His eyes slipped down at it before returning back up. "That_...is_ my gift, right?"

Kaho didn't answer. She was so quiet; he was starting to get nervous. Now wasn't that a novelty. Getting nervous over a girl. "Kaho?"

Kaho's eyes went wide. "Ah!" She immediately loosened her grip and hesitantly brought forth the gift. "It isn't much. I-I don't even think you'll like it. I've seen the table back in there. You must have more interesting stuff than anything I can give. And more permanent. Mine's just...well it's just simple, you know..." Kaho kept on babbling –even though she kept mentally telling herself to shut it.

Len was looking at her with a slight frown.

Kaho smiled nervously but kept on talking. _Stop it, self_. She _knew _how Len liked silences. And what Len liked, she was beginning to realize, she liked too. Also, haven't they been enjoying the silences lately? Everyday after practice, on their walks home (it had become a habit for him to walk her home. Though, the ready excuse of the shortening daylight was always there), in every moment they seemed to be together. The silences that spoke volumes and gave them each a feeling in the air. The feeling that made them want to treasure the moment (though the other knew not that they felt the same).

_That_ feeling, and _that_ silence. She wanted it.

So why the heck couldn't she shut up? _Oh no. He's frowning even more. _Len moved in close. Neither noticing how he held the package as if it were more precious than gold. Than platinum, even.

Kaho grew nervous. Was he preparing a quiet scolding? _Like he does when he's teaching me? I don't want a scolding. Did I do something bad? I knew it. Just the small size alone isn't enough of a gift for him. _ Kaho felt butterflies in her stomach_. I want the silence_, she thought helplessly.

The female violinist swallowed. _Oh great_. She was reduced to "uhm-ing" and "uhh-ing" now. That was somehow worse. _Oh dear...Wait. He's not stopping. What–_

Len's face and hers went pink.

_Oh. This is nice_

Kaho got her wish. The silence was finally there. Though it was added to by Kaho's sighing. Then she was practically purring. For a guy who didn't have a history of relationships, Len sure knew how to kiss.

_Finally_, thought Len. The silence was there.

As the party went into full swing, Hamai Misa went in search of her son. Spotting one of his friends, an orange haired girl with a handheld camera, Misa waved at her. They met halfway.

Amou placed a hand over her beating heart. Hamai Misa. _The_ Hamai Misa had signaled her over. Bowing in greeting, Amou asked, "What is it Hamai-sama?" She'd noticed that Tsukimori's mother looked distracted.

"Ah. None of that -sama now please." Misa smiled.

"Yes, alright, Hamai-san." Amou looked at her in query.

"Oh, it's my son. I can't seem to find him. Although, with so many people, I suppose I shouldn't worry."

But just like a mother, she still was. Amou smiled. "I saw him by the French doors earlier. He might've gone outside for some fresh air," Amou ventured to say.

"I see. Well, maybe I don't need to check on him." Even as she'd said it, Misa crept closer to the glass doors that led onto the grounds. _Oh dear_. She'd said one thing but was doing another. Her husband always told her she was a worrywart. _Well, it can't be helped, now can it?_ Misa mentally asked her husband. _This is about Len._ She always worried for her son.

Amou smiled, swallowing a giggle. Money and prestige or no money and prestige, Hamai-san was clearly a mother through and through. "Shall we go check, Hamai-san?" The lady turned away from the doors and smiled gratefully. At her nod, the two walked towards the patio that lead to the grounds.

"Hmm, I don't see him." Misa tried to peer through the dark. A cloud had come and covered the moonlight. Someone had forgotten to turn on the garden lights.

Amou asked where the garden light switch was. Someone had clearly turned it off as she remembered that they were lit on their way inside earlier. Catching two shadows slip past, she guessed correctly that some couple, or maybe even two, had some fun outside the party. Walking in the dark, Amou couldn't see a thing until some wind would blow away a the cloud. _Hamai-san said it was by the railing, didn't she?_ Patting against the painted metal, Amou tried to feel along the edge for the switch. When she felt the box that must've contained the switch, she opened it...And felt a hand stop her from turning on the lights.

Looking up, she saw Hamai-san and in being able to see her, noticed that some moonlight had returned. "There's no need now." Amou frowned in confusion at the words. Standing, her eyes followed Hamai-san's and her own widened. Surprise, confusion, glee and triumph mixed in her as she automatically reached for her camera, focused and then took a shot.

"Well, what do you know..." the student beside her whispered. Misa looked at her. The girl continued, unaware, "Violin Romance. It came true." Misa's brows went up. What was that? Was it a school story? She didn't think she'd heard of it before. Certainly not from Len.

But the words had a certain ring to it. "Violin romance..." Misa whispered, smiling at her precious.

Len placed his hand at Kaho's waist while the other, still clutching her gift, circled her hips. He noticed that Kaho's arms had come up and circled his neck with ease. Lifting his face away from hers, he relished the dazed look on her face before she came to and went pink.

Len smiled. Kaho smiled.

"I'm in love with you," they whispered.

Shock made their eyes go wide before they started laughing, still in each other's embrace, forehead to forehead.

Kaho leaned back and looked up him, solemn now. "Happy Birthday, Len."

"Thank you, Kahoko."

***

The days after passed by in a blur and a frenzy. Their relationship couldn't remain a secret not when one of Amou's shots had accidentally gone with a flash (the two came to learn later that she'd also taken a video). Len sighed remembering how much they'd stuttered when they realized someone had seen. That it was Amou, of all people, who'd seen was bad enough, but it didn't take them long to notice Len's mother standing right next to Amou, her smile so wide like a Cheshire cat's. He'd known that even with her calm personality, she'd be spreading the news soon after telling his father first.

Len sighed some more as he continued remembering. After his mother had gone in before they could stop her, it didn't take long for his father to come by. It had turned into a smiling contest. His parents were smiling so widely, it outshone even Amou's wide and flashing grin. Kahoko had shied away from his parents, sticking close to him and instinctively hanging onto his arm. Now _that_ had felt nice.

Kaho's gift of homemade chocolate was the best he'd ever eaten.

Suddenly, the music room door opened. His red haired student came in, catching her breath. He stayed where he was and gave a look in query. Though what he wanted to do was move forward and kiss her flushed face. This thought embarrassed him a little as he never knew he had little self-control.

"I'm sorry, Len. I got held up by sensei," Kaho explained while she fanned herself after closing the door and placing her violin case on top of the table.

"Kahoko."

Kaho went pink before she looked over at him. No matter how many times he said it, it made her feel so good and his voice was so lovely, she just had to turn pink.

Len looked at her blushing face and gave a soft smile. She was looking so...nice that he had to ask himself. _What's stopping you?_ Question asked, Len answered, _Nothing_, before moving forward.

Kaho met him halfway. She'd seen the look on his face and it wasn't any trouble at all to reciprocate. She wouldn't lie to herself and say that she hadn't been thinking of kissing him the whole day. Even though they'd kissed that morning during practice, and then again for lunch, err, _at_ lunch.

They held each other close, savoring the moment. And the silence that they shared.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N: unedited. Haha. Too lazy to edit. Maybe soon... :P when I feel like it.

*Full title

As for the kiss scene, it was actually a part of a separate one-shot containing only that –a kiss scene. XD so forgiveness if the story flow didn't match. I tried my best while not going over the whole thing. I just kinda flowed with it, ya know? XD

Hope you enjoyed it, please don't forget to read and review. R&R is love! :3

**Update: Edited…but not so much. Just typed in missed words and corrected some grammar again. ^^; I'm so OC. I hope it wasn't OOC…was it?**

**Well, anyway here I go again: R&R is love! ;3**


End file.
